One night
by Korunakuroko
Summary: Akakuro


**This is my first fanfiction, so sorry for all the mistakes. I made a few more edits, so sorry if you've read this already.**

* * *

Summer will start soon, and Kuroko has just finished the final game of a tournament with the generation of miracles.

"See you after break tetsu" Amonie said sadly.

"Don't leave me Kuroko-chii!" Kise whined.

"I will see you all after break" Kuroko said deadpan, but with slight sadness. After some time Kuroko mumbled,"I forgot how to get to the train station."

"I'll take you" Akashi said with false frustration.

Akashi truly wished he never had to leave Kuroko. He liked him ever since the first time he saw him at Teiko Middle School. Kuroko at the time was trying out for basketball and wasn't too noticeable; however, Akashi noticed him and how hard he practiced. He practiced every day, but was never able to run very fast or shoot. Still, even with major difficulties Akashi sensed something special about him and felt the need to stare.

One day the basketball team is having a practice game, and so Akashi decided to watch them players play. While watching, he realized he couldn't find Kuroko. "_Where could he be?" _Akashi puzzled over this for a while before he saw it. Kuroko passed the ball perfectly, unnoticed by the players with amazing speed. How can someone with as little stamina as him be this skilled. Akashi was amazed and somewhat felt happy like _he_ made the accomplishment rather than the unknown boy.

After watching the game, he not only wanted Kuroko on his team, but he felt he never wanted him out of his sight. He at the time couldn't understand these feelings, but overtime began to really care and love Kuroko.

"Akashi?" Kuroko said confused.

"Huh? What is it Kuroko?" Akashi said with surprise and his voice.

"You've been staring at me for five minutes" Kuroko bluntly stated.

"Oh" Akaahi blushed. "I'm sorry"

"it's okay..." Kuroko mumbled turning his face away trying to hide the fact that he was blushing too. Kuroko and Akashi rode the train together all the way up to Kuroko's stop.

"Um...so should I just leave here?" Akashi said conflicted as to whether or not he should stay with Kuroko or go home leaving him until the end of summer.

"Well..you can stay for a little bit..." Kuroko blushed slightly trying not to look him in the eye.

"Okay" Akashi smirked while brushing his hair back. Akashi knew in his mind that he must control himself, but when he was with Kuroko he could not help himself something gestures like brushing his hair back, smiling, laughing, or any other abnormal things. Hardly ever did people truly know when he was happy or not because of the board looking expression he wore all the time. Only Kuroko ever saw Akashi smile.

Akashi and Kuroko walked into the apartment to see a beautiful view of the city. "Wow, it's amazing!" Akashi was stunned that the city could be so beautiful. This is the first time he ever saw the city at night. Akashi stared for several minutes until he suddenly felt like someone was staring at him. He looked over and noticed that Kuroko was staring at him in intensely. "What?" Akashi asked embarrassed.

"Your smile is beautiful" Kuroko spoke amazed.

"What?!" Akashi was astounded that Kuroko even think to say such a thing,

"Your smile is beautiful, you should smile more, it suits you" Kuroko said with a little less emotion.

"Why don't you try smiling too?" Akashi asks curious of what Kuroko like smiling.

Kuroko started to blush violently, and nodded his head slowly. Then, Kuroko smiled so shockingly beautiful, Akashi gasped in surprise. With that Akashi blushed a deep red as he said,"I love your smile too."

Kuroko's faced burned as he quietly thanked Akashi softly.

"Ah, anyway I should go soon, I don't want to miss last train" Akashi rushed his words hoping that he wouldn't stay any longer so he could shake the feeling of wanting to take Kuroko in that moment.

"No, wait" Kuroko said hugging Akashi from behind, startling him. "Please don't leave me alone" Kuroko panicked.

Akashi was stunned at the reaction the other suddenly gave, but in the moment he turned around and hugged him tightly.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko calmed down and said,"I live alone, but I'm a little scared at night without the company of others."

Akashi had noticed Kuroko was generally with his friends, especially after his parents death, but he never thought he hated to be alone.

"Do you want me to stay the night tonight?" Akashi said slowly. Kuroko pause d for a short amount of time before nodding his head. "Where should I sleep?" Akashi asked as he look down at Kuroko.

"Umm... I don't know" Kuroko said with the slight confused and flushed face.

"I can sleep on the couch, it's fine" Akashi said, not wanting to intrude too much.

"You can take the bed" Kuroko said with a hint of embarrassment. After seeing the look in the others eyes, Akashi held him even closer. "Akashi-kun..." Kuroko debated on whether or not keep going.

"Yes?" Akashi murmured ever so softly.

At that Kuroko mumbled,"Can you...stay with me longer?"

Akashi was surprised for about a moment before replying,"I'll stay as long as you want me to Tesuya" gently touching his hair paused at the new name before mumbling a small thank you into Akashi's chest. "Do you promise to listen to everything I have to say right now and not think me strange?" Akashi asked desperately.

"Sure...?" Kuroko said confused.

"Tetsuya I...I...love..someone" Akashi said constantly stuttering. Kuroko felt a mixture of confusion and sadness once hearing those words. Akashi rush-idly the said,"I really like this person a lot, but they're a guy, and I'm afraid they'll turn me down, but at the same time I can't stop thinking about him. Should I ask him out?" Akashi's heart pounded furiously to the point he thought it would burst.

Kuroko was terrified as he yelled,"No! If you do that I couldn't..." he couldn't finish and soon broke off.

Akashi looked closer at Kuroko as he asked,"You couldn't what?"

Kuroko turned his face away,"I don't know, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Tetsuya, please tell me what you were going to say" Akashi said as he pulled Kuroko to him.

"I...I couldn't be the one you looked at the most anymore" Kuroko said looking down.

Akashi was shocked and immediately said,"Of course I wouldn't happen, I will always look at you Tetsuya. I will never look at anyone but you."

Kuroko slowly understood," You...love _me_?" confusion and joy began to consume him when saying this.

"Yes, very much so" Akashi whispered into Kuroko's ear. Kuroko suddenly pulled out of the embrace just enough to stand on his tiptoes and kiss Akashi. Akashi haven yet again been surprised by Kuroko only stood there for a moment before copying his moments. Kuroko put his fingers through Akashi's hair as he gently pulled him even closer. With that Akashi put his hand around Kuroko's waist, pulling him so close there was no place they weren't touching.

Their lips parted for only moments, before Akashi roughly kissed Kuroko again slowly sliding in his tongue, only to tease him by pulling out. He kept dancing his tongue around Kuroko's lips, never quite going inside until Kuroko moaned,"Stop it Sei." Akashi shuddered, secretly liking his nickname, as he slide his tongue in taking dominance.

Kuroko pulled apart breathing heavily. "Sei-kun..." Kuroko mumbled with the look of desire so attractive, Akashi's heart almost beat out of his chest. Akashi slowly put his hands up Kuroko's shirt. "No...ah...Sei don't do that" he said shuddering at every touch.

"Why do you resist?" Akashi said biting Kuroko's ear gently. Kuroko's face was a bright chrisom color as Akashi slowly took off the smaller male's shirt. Kuroko in utter embarrassment, looked away. "No Tesuya, look at me" Akashi said sternly as he gently turned Kuroko's face to himself.

"It's embarrassing" Kuroko pouted. Akashi once hearing this, tried hard to suppress a laugh.

* * *

**Please tell me how to correct my writing. Thank you!**


End file.
